


The Visitor (Podfic Version Cover Art)

by DarkMK



Series: Animorphs Aloud [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Narrated by Rachel, Nightmares, Podfic, Slight Psychological Squick, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: "You're supposed to be spying on Chapman. You're supposed to be finding some way for us to get at the Yeerks, so that we can all turn into wild animals and get ourselves killed."The Animorphs saga continues with book 2 -The Visitoras our teenage protagonists try to find out more about the invading Yeerks. Though they have little experience, the power to morph into any creature they touch means they can infiltrate virtually anywhere with minimal suspicion. Right?Cover artfor a fan-produced audiobook version.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE**  
>  I will no longer be posting links to the audiobook chapters here. This work will exist for the fanart cover ONLY.  
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 2 of **Animorphs Aloud** is finally here! Sorry for the delay. First, I've been helping to paint my brother's room all last week, then, my grandfather's health took a sharp downturn and we had to fly out to see him right away. He's stabilized and is out of the hospital for right now (praise the Lord!), but sadly, it's likely only a matter of time til his lungs give out completely. Updates will likely be sporadic over the next week while we're here as I want to spend as much time as possible with him. 
> 
> But enough about my life's troubles, enjoy the start of book 2!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182775577@N07/48330602607/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chapter 1**

Length: 10:25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electronic copies of the books used for reading were retrieved from [Magiobiwan on Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/Animorphs/comments/3litxl/reformatted_ebook_editions_download_links/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a couple of errors in this chapter that I would like to fix, however, even though I brought my recording equipment with me to my grandparents' house, there really isn't a proper place or time to record, so I decided that it was better to go ahead and release the chapter now, and re-upload the corrected version later once I get back home, rather than making anyone wait. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Length: 11:04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects were retrieved from: http://www.tnwatchablewildlife.org/details.cfm?displayhabitat=grassland&sort=aounumber&typename=GRASSLAND%20AND%20SHRUB&uid=09042418020210562&commonname=Red-tailed%20Hawk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home at last! Which means a regular (hopefully, daily) updating schedule again! (Though my mother did steal the chair I was using when recording. I'll have to find a replacement eventually.) I've also re-uploaded the previous chapter without the errors. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Length: 9:32


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeaked in just before midnight!

**Chapter 4**

Length: 7:40


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Length: 10:52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound effects used in this chapter are from here: https://freesound.org/people/y89312/sounds/139875/


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Length: 8:03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's sound effects are from the following source: https://freesound.org/people/myswat/sounds/205650/


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Length: 7:33


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! It's been a busy week! And next chapter will probably take an extra couple of days, too, as it starts off with a screaming nightmare, aaaannd I'm going to have to wait until the house is empty before I'm willing to record. Screaming with a potential audience is one skill I have yet to master. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Length: 7:22


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter! Rachel has a pretty severe nightmare at the beginning. We hear both her reaction and description of it. You can jump to the 4:00 minute mark if you'd prefer to skip that scene entirely. 
> 
> Regarding that same moment, I'm deciding if I will go back and re-record her screams at some point. I'm happy with the acting of them, but I should've turned down the gain on my mic before doing them, because they out a bit distorted. I'd love feedback! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Length: 9:12


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night chapter! Part of the delay was that I decided to go back and re-record Rachel's sister's lines from the previous chapter. After some feedback from family, I felt her voice just wasn't quite what it needed to be. So if you want to give the first part of that one a re-listen, feel free! If not, enjoy this one!

**Chapter 10**

Length: 6:42


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, I gotta stop these late night finishes... Clearly, the days just need to be longer or something. It definitely has nothing to do with my procrastination skills.

**Chapter 11**

Length: 11:03


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Length: 9:20


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Length: 6:29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sound effect used in this chapter came from here: https://freesound.org/people/spacether/sounds/385892
> 
>  _ **Update**_  
>  So if it's not completely obvious by now, I will no longer be posting Animorphs Aloud chapters to ao3, because podfics have no instrinsic value of their own whatsoever, according to the ao3 team (a fact I find somewhat disturbing). However, the chapters do still exist on their hosting website (more info on that can be found on my profile), and even though 13 is the last chapter posted to here, I still wish to add my thoughts on the actual book in the notes of the 'final' chapter, as I did for book 1. 
> 
> **My review:**  
>  I felt this was a nice follow-up to book 1, though not as strong as that one was. I feel it's a good demonstration of a problem with the series as a whole, and that's the reliance too much on coincidence as a savior of the Animorphs. The coincidence of an enemy that they know having a daughter that Rachel is familiar with, who has a cat that they can morph, to spy on the enemy who's close enough to Visser Three that they can have serious plot-related discussions, I can all forgive, because some of that is necessary to make the plot possible. But the coincidences at the construction site? The location happens to be close enough to Chapman's that Tobias, Marco, and Cassie are able to follow Jake and Rachel easily. There happens to be earthmovers that Cassie and Marco just happen to be able to start so that they can get the Yeerks attention. The big one: Visser Three gets angry at a Taxxon, slices it and lets its other Taxxons eat it, which causes a big enough distraction that no one notices Jake morphing out of a flea and into a tiger _right there on the ship_. The Animorphs got really, _really_ lucky in these first books that the Yeerks were not able to capture them while they were still figuring out how to be a resistance force.
> 
> However, this book does do some things well. It's got some good character development, and it helps bring a different perspective on the war. It's not just humanity losing their bodies, it's also families losing the love of family members. It helps point out the individual struggles, which is where I think Animorphs as a series really shines. Despite the galactic stakes, the audience feels the tension a lot more when it's personal, I think. (At least, that's the way it was for me when I was younger.) The series was still finding its footing, but this was a solid book. 
> 
> Overall: 7/10


End file.
